


わがままなオレ・ボクを抱きしめて

by tamo_an



Series: Degradado en rojo [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Finales alternativos, M/M, Other, Personality Swap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: -¿Disfrutas viendo como me enamoro de ti, sabiendo que soy solo el sustituto del que conociste?-Furihata sigue sin saber  qué es lo que siente por Akashi.Capítulos cortos autoconclusivos situados a partir del capítulo 5 de もう一人のオレは もう居ないから.





	1. Oreshi + Furihata  -Final alternativo 1-

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contiene finales alternativos de もう一人のオレは もう居ないから, y se sitúan a partir del capítulo 5 de éste, por lo que es necesario haberlo leído para entender estos capítulos.
> 
> Es importante recordar:  
> Oreshi es el Akashi de ojos rojos, está escrito con itálicas.
> 
> Bokushi es el Akashi de ojos heterocromáticos, está escrito en negritas.

La verdad es que tengo miedo.

No quiero enfrentarme a este cambio.

Sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

¿Qué puedo esperar?

¿Qué es lo que espera de mí?

Tengo miedo.

En mi mente sólo existe la opción de huir.

Evitar en lo posible acercarme a esa situación.

Porque estoy seguro que terminaré llorando.

 

 

Todas esas ideas abarcaron la mente de Kouki ensimismadas, no podía discernir una de otra, porque el miedo lo dominaba.

 

- _Lo siento mucho. No volverá._

Y a pesar de esas palabras no pudo evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza en un abrazo desesperado

 -Yo…

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

 

- _Perdóname por haberte lastimado, por haber ocupado su lugar-_

 

Cuando un tanto indeciso aceptó la propuesta de  _Akashi_ , nunca imaginó que era lo que pasaría.

 

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

 

 

Si no lo ayudaba perdería más que un amigo. A la persona más importante de su vida.

Se sentía amenazado por el pasado en Teiko, su relación con Kuroko, añadiendo la falta de autoestima era una bomba de inseguridad.

 

 

Ambos pondrían lo mejor de su parte, para empezar una relación honesta, sin  pelos en la lengua.

 

El primero en empezar fue  _Akashi_ , le confesó lo que pasaba por su mente, sus peleas con  **Bokushi**  y el miedo que tenía de perderlo.

 

Furihata tenía que corresponder con la confesión de  _Akashi_ diciendo la verdad de lo que sentía.

 Ante todo sinceridad. Y  tenía mucho que decir al respecto…

 

 

 

-Yo me negaba a aceptar porque… Me hace sentir que no lo merezco.- le confesó-

 

¡NO!- pensó  _Akashi-_  ¡Era lo contrario! Era él quien no lo merecía, Furihata había aceptado prácticamente quedarse con un desconocido.

 

\- Por-porque tú es decir usted… sigue… ¿enamorado de Kuroko? Aun lo quiere, ¿verdad?- trató de sonar lo más seguro posible para evitar romper en llanto como en ocasiones anteriores- tuviste la oportunidad de estar con Kuroko ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

 

-Kuroko es un amigo muy preciado. Nada más.- trató de usar un tono tranquilo para darle confianza- ¿Qué si quiero a Kuroko? ¡Claro que lo quiero! Es un gran compañero y amigo… tengo una amistad con él.

 

El castaño aún no parecía del todo convencido.

 

-Sólo eso.- le dijo para reafirmar-

 

Le había dejado en claro que Kuroko era un preciado amigo, al cual solo le guardaba amor fraternal.

 

-Si yo siguiera enamorado de él, se lo habría dicho en el mismo instante en que nos reencontramos. Tampoco me hubiera importado que tú hayas tenido una relación con  **el otro**.

 

En cambio, solo para presionarle un poco dijo en forma de reproche, fingiendo estar un poco enojado:  

 

-¿Disfrutas viendo como me enamoro de ti, sabiendo que soy solo el sustituto del que conociste?- respiró profundo para calmarse- tuviste la oportunidad de alejarte de mi ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Soy un desconocido para ti!- por más que le doliera reconocerlo, él también tenía dudas sobre la relación que tendrían-

 

-¡NO!- se apresuró a responder el castaño- ¡C-claro que n-no! Es sólo que no sé... No sé si sea correcto ser querido por usted.

 

Con intención de presionarlo un poco más, siguió interrogándolo:

 

\- ¿Cómo te sentías con él? ¿Era interés? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿Reconocimiento?

 

-No-no…fue diferente. El  **otro**  Akashi, bueno... el que yo conocía, mi relación con él no empezó bien. La primera impresión que tuvo de mi fue patética. Era lo opuesto a mí. Y por eso nos complementábamos. Pero con usted...

 

_Akashi_  espero a que terminara la frase.

 

 

-Con usted, es como empezar desde cero. Conocer a Akashi-san de Teikou es algo que nunca creí posible. Todo lo que escuchaba sobre usted antes de aquél accidente que cambió a la generación de los milagros sonaba tan idílico. Me costaba creerlo. Y ahora que estoy frente a usted no sé qué hacer.

 

Lo miró suplicante, esperando que entendiera que lo que le decía no era fácil para él, pero el pelirrojo no se ablandó y lo miró con detenimiento, dando a entender que no desistiría de seguir preguntando hasta que soltara todo.

 

 

-Usted es demasiado perfecto. Por eso siento que no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

 

 

No pudo más y le confesó un tanto resignado:

 

 

-Usted está a otro nivel... Y yo no puedo alcanzarlo.

 

 

Ante tal declaración,  _Oreshi_  se sorprendió.

 

-¡Pero qué dices!-¿De dónde sacaba semejantes ideas?- El decir tales juicios es precisamente por tu falta de conocimiento hacia mí.

 

Avergonzado, Kouki no sabía cómo responder, bajó su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo completamente cohibido. Se sintió patético.

 

 

El sólo se hacía la víctima, fingía no ver el esfuerzo que el otro hacía para poder acercarse. Lo anteponía por sobre todas las cosas cuando era más que evidente que  _él_  necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Y él, sintiendo que sufría. No era nada.

 

 

 _Akashi_  casi podría asegurar ver la imagen de un chihuahua en todo su esplendor.

Ante tal escena no pudo menos que acercarse y abrazarlo, para darle confianza.

 

\- Gracias por darme una oportunidad.-le confesó, sin soltarle aún- También es nuevo para mí.

 

 

 

 

La verdad absoluta no existe.

_Ya no te veré a través de los ojos de otro._


	2. Bokushi + Furihata -Final alternativo 2-

Furihata estaba muy feliz de tener de vuelta a su novio. No podía pedir más.

Aunque últimamente no lo veía muy animado… Intentó preguntarle que le pasaba, si tenía algún problema, si estaba comiendo apropiadamente. Evadió todo cuestionamiento, asegurándole que trataba de rehabituarse a su vida normal.

-Sei, esto no es normal. Tengo miedo…

-De que me convierta en el otro, lo sé.

-Tengo miedo de perderte otra vez. Ya no me importa si cambias de personalidad, mientras seas tú.

 

Bokushi se tensó al escucharlo.

-¿Tu quieres que  _él_ vuelva?

-Yo quiero que estés cómodo contigo mismo… q-quiero que sigas siendo egoísta.-Se preguntó ¿Cómo había logrado deshacerse de  _Oreshi_? ¿Cómo había logrado volver el Akashi de quien se enamoró?

 

Le daba pena el siquiera preguntarle, le aterraba saber la respuesta.

 

**Bokushi**  trataba de mantenerse en situaciones de estrés, porque sabía que  _Oreshi_ no lo soportaría. Le obligaba a pensar sobre todo que no podría ser querido por Furihata.

Claro que sólo era mentalmente, de haber sido gemelos lo habría torturado físicamente. Hasta llevarlo a la muerte.

 

Era capaz de eso y mucho más.

 

Pero ese estrés también le afectaba.

 

 

Lo poco que Furihata entendía sobre las personalidades de Akashi es que uno no era el malo, el otro no era el bueno. No era una construcción maniqueísta de su personalidad como la mayoría podría llegar a pensar. 

 

Aunque sí podrían existir ciertas observaciones sobre cada personalidad:

**Bokushi**  disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, más si trataba de hacer sentir mal a  _Oreshi_ , llevándolo al punto de desaparecer y por lo tanto se podría creer que torturaba a Kouki. Si torturó a  _Oreshi_  ¿por qué no hacerlo con su novio?

 

Akashi imaginaba de vez en cuando varios escenarios en los cuales podía someter al castaño, casi al momento se arrepentía de siquiera tener en mente (a veces se quedaba meditando el por qué desistió)

¿Por qué? La respuesta era un tanto evidente: tenía miedo de que Kouki desapareciera. Lo llenaba de terror. Si lo perdía, su regreso (como Bokushi) no tendría sentido.

 

Paralelamente, Kouki sabía lo que estaba pensando. Se reprimía como  **Bokushi** , tratando de imitar a  _Oreshi_. ¿Por qué? El no quería al otro, lo quería a  **él**. Con todo lo malo que eso conllevara.

 

 

El castaño a pesar de estar temblando decidió  dar el primer paso:

 

 

Enfrentarse al Emperador.

 

 

 

 

Con medidas extremas.

 

 

 

Un beso, dos… tres… cuatro…

**-Sei** …-su plan no dio el resultado esperado- Basta…

Furihata se había preguntado qué se sentiría ser el dominante de una relación, pero no era el tipo de persona que lograra causar temor.

 Era demasiado suave para eso.

Al menos la intención era buena. Lo suficiente como para hacer que Akashi alejara lo que fuese que estuviera pasando por su mente.

**Lo estaba devorando.**

Y el castaño no podía evitarlo, no quería.

Era un recurso muy bajo usar el sexo para hacer que Akashi hablara sobre sus problemas pero funcionaba, nos es como si ambos se quejaran.

 

Dejó que su novio estuviera al corriente de todo ese tiempo en que era él pero al mismo tiempo no, que desatara sus frustraciones… que externara el sentimiento de casi haberlo perdido.

 

 

 

-¿Por qué me preferiste por sobre él? Pudiste haberte quedado con el “bueno”.

 

-Tenía miedo… de que esos ojos dejaran de mirarme- tomó entre sus manos su cara para besarlo.

 

Un beso, dos… tres… cuatro…

 

 

Al contrario de la Generación de los Milagros que sólo habían convivido con  _Oreshi_  y creían a Bokushi como una entidad independiente del Akashi original, cuando en realidad siempre fue el mismo Akashi.

 

Claro, si hubiesen conocido al Akashi heterocromático primero y posteriormente al de ojos rojos, la situación hubiera sido diferente... O quizás no tanto.

 

Esas dos personalidades hacían a un Akashi. Pero ni uno ni otro eran el verdadero.

 

 

 

Y de esa única persona, Furihata al único que amaba era **Akashi.**

 

 

Terminaron en un sonido inalterable conocido como suspiro. Cómo extrañaban esa sensación de unión.

 

 Antes de perder el objetivo de su pequeña trampa, Furihata le preguntó:

-¿Pensabas  en que no podrías  controlarlo?- sabía que esa era la razón de su comportamiento- ¿Verdad?

-Sí- contestó sin rodeos. Vaya qué listo, sabía que no se negaría a ser sometido sin recibir algo  a cambio; bien, le debía explicaciones-  _él_ parecía bueno para ti.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti- afirmó, acurrucándose entre las sábanas-  Por eso estás aquí.

-¿Y si no hubiera pasado?

-No sería posible, estamos hablando de El absoluto  **Sei**..

 

 

Ese chico tan sencillo que siempre le sorprendía, por eso se había enamorado de él.

 

 

En una suave sonrisa maliciosa el pelirrojo lo abrazó:

- **ただいま.**

-おかえり, 征.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ただいま. Es lo mismo que: Estoy de vuelta.
> 
> -おかえり, 征. Equivale a un: Bienvenido, Sei.


	3. Akashi (Oreshi + Bokushi) y Furihata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un intento de final feliz.
> 
> Ahora sin más distractores, disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Recuerden si hay Cursivas es Oreshi.
> 
> Si hay Negritas es Bokushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este último capítulo (no) tan sorpresa les sorprenda un poco.
> 
> Por si decidieron no leer los dos capítulos anteriores, no importa, este es un final alternativo diferente, que se ubica al final del capítulo 5 de もう一人のオレは もう居ないから.

 

Akashi (Oreshi + Bokushi) y Furihata  

 

 

“La  **doble personalidad**  es un trastorno disociativo de la identidad del “yo” por el cual una persona posee dos personalidades distintas; es decir, tiene dos formas de ser diferentes, con sus respectivas estructuras, pautas de conducta, criterios y formas de reacción que condicionan su forma de actuar.”

 

Cuando Furihata preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando cuando  _Akashi_ le dijo que lo sentía, le embargó una sensación de profundo terror por todo el cuerpo.

Le costaba entender que la doble personalidad era  **Bokushi** y no  _Oreshi_.

_-Tuve una imperiosa necesidad de ganar a toda costa, obligado por las presiones, ser el mejor en todo, tener la razón siempre. Eso originó el cambio._

Le había dicho Oreshi.

_-Pero lo cierto es que… siento mucho lo que te voy a decir._

Furihata, impaciente por lo que le diría, empezó a temblar.

 _-Yo no puedo separarme de_ **él**   _y_ **él**   _tampoco de mi. No podemos alejarnos uno del otro. Traté de mantener esta forma para acercarme a ti y que paulatinamente fueras a aceptándome hasta que olvidaras a_ **Bokushi**.  _Pero en vista de que no funcionó…_

Y lo que dijo a continuación cambió el curso de todo lo que había podido imaginar hasta el momento. Cambió el curso de su relación.

Pero era todo o nada.

 

Tenía que arriesgarse.

 

 

_-Hemos decidido, es decir_ **él** _y yo, compartir este cuerpo. Sin dejar de lado tu relación con el_ **otro** _¿Aceptarías tener una relación conmigo también?_

“Mayormente las diversas personalidades tienen características opuestas entre sí. Además de tener características psicológicas completamente distintas, pueden pertenecer a distinto nombre, sexo, profesión, edad, nacionalidad, raza, etc.”

-S-sí… ¡SÍ!

A partir de ese momento, decidió cavar su propia tumba.

Todo por no querer perder a Akashi.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

 “El cambio de personalidad sucede de un modo brusco. Una vez producida la transformación, lo más común es que se produzca una amnesia por la cual se olvida, total o parcialmente, lo sucedido mientras dominaba la personalidad anterior. También es habitual que cada personalidad no tenga conocimiento de las otras. Se han descrito casos en los que personas con este trastorno mantenían diálogos internos en los que participaban simultáneamente sus diversas personalidades.”

 

Si bien al principio empezó a tratar más a  _Oreshi_   (para empezar desde cero) poco a poco  **Bokushi** se hacía presente.

La verdad es que no se esperaba que conocer ambas personalidades… ¡Podía tener muchas ventajas!

Lo que en un principio parecía un problema terminó siendo una virtud.

Cada personalidad alternaba para estar con él. La primera vez que sucedió fue un tanto rudo: estaba a punto de dar el primer paso con  _Oreshi_  en cuanto a su “primer beso”. Tan cerca de juntar sus labios cuando apareció  **Bokushi**  a abalanzarse sobre él y desnudarlo.

Sobra decir lo que aconteció después.

 

A veces  le gustaría saber que pensaba. Parecía que se comunicaban entre sí mientras una personalidad predominaba sobre otra. Un poco renuente a recurrir nuevamente a un especialista (había dejado las terapias, pues ya no podía solventarlas), buscó algo de información en internet sobre las características de la doble personalidad: 

– Existencia de dos personalidades completas y distintas en una misma persona.

– Cuando domina una personalidad no se recuerda lo correspondiente a la otra.

– Las dos personalidades pueden desconocerse o hablar entre sí.

Usualmente no confiaba en toda la información pero en algunos puntos solía coincidir.

 

Cuando amigos y conocidos se enteraron de que todo el esfuerzo del castaño se fue por la borda al aceptar ambas personalidades, los regaños y las preocupaciones no hicieron más que aumentar. ¿Sobreviviría a lo que le esperaba?

De vez en cuando (es decir frecuentemente) sus amigos le preguntaban si no se sentía confundido: ¿Cómo sabes que Akashi está contigo sin ver sus ojos? ¿Quién es mejor? ¿Cuál es el bueno y cuál el malo? Furihata no sabía que responder.

Quería aprender a no a verlos como una persona por separado. Sino como un Akashi. Sin distinción entre  _Oreshi_  ni  **Bokushi**.

Eran  muchos aspectos de ambas partes  lo que le hacían buena persona.

Aunque no todas las personas que lo conocían podían opinar lo mismo. Y para él mismo fuese difícil verlos como una sola persona.

A veces se quedaba observándolo  sin ningún descaro, cuando Akashi lo veía sonreía muy ligeramente, es cuando se daba cuenta que era  _Oreshi_ , si la sonrisa era un poco más ancha y mostraba los dientes definitivamente era **Bokushi**.

Cosas como esas, Kouki sólo las sabía, con el tiempo dejó de separar que gesto hacía cada quien, porque finalmente era la misma persona y ambas personalidades terminaban haciendo gestos o diciendo frases distintivas del contrario.

A veces no se veía el cambio de una personalidad a otra.

 

Furihata  Kouki se convenció (hasta ese punto) de que le querían por igual.

Pero si tenía que confesarlo,  _Oreshi_  era… un poco masoquista.

 **Bokushi**  era un sádico. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cuando se peleaba con uno, por ejemplo  **Bokushi** , cambiaba a  _Oreshi_  para dejarle todo el problema. O viceversa.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 _Oreshi_  no quería perder a Furihata.

 **Bokushi**  no quería perder a Furihata.

Ninguno quería perderlo.

Tampoco querían perder su “individualidad”  (es decir, no querían dejar de existir por sí mismos, ni cederle al contrario el dominio absoluto de la mente)

Por eso, decidieron (impusieron) hacer un calendario.

Claro que Kouki no formó parte de esa decisión hasta que la pusieron en práctica.

El trato consistía en lo siguiente: De lunes a sábado se turnarían para pasar tiempo con el castaño. Lunes,  _Oreshi_ ; martes,  **Bokushi** … así hasta el sábado. El domingo, en cambio, Furihata era quien decidiría con quien pasar el día, dependiendo a quien elegía el inicio de la semana le tocaba al contrario.

Si el domingo no quería estar con ninguno, simplemente dormían.

Para Furihata era un poco caótico.

Si empezaba un tema interesante con  _Oreshi_ , al día siguiente lo olvidaba, distraído por lo que le contaba  **Bokushi** , al día siguiente cuando retomaba su plática con  _Oreshi_ , Furihata fingía lo mejor que podía seguir el hilo de la conversación, o al menos lo intentaba.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de eso.

Tenerlo por un día completo para cada quien era suficiente motivo para darse celos entre ellos. ¡Incluso en el sexo! –el cual sin duda disfrutaba mucho, por qué negarlo- Esas noches eran las más agotadoras para Kouki.

Tardaron en darse cuenta lo que provocaba su deliberada “repartición” cuando Furihata no los llamó, no mandó mensaje… No los buscó.

El castaño siempre daba lo mejor de sí, para disfrutar y hacer inolvidable el momento que pasaba con cada uno de ellos. Pero cambiar de un día a otro, haciendo planes por su cuenta sin su consentimiento, lo tenían agotado.

Los estaba malcriando. No iba a permitirlo más. No.

Ya no caería en sus trampas.

 

Creyendo que Furihata se había alejado porque nunca se ponían de acuerdo como una sola persona  temían más que el chico diera por terminada su relación.

O era uno o era el otro.  _Oreshi_ o  **Bokushi**.  **Bokushi** u  _Oreshi._

 

 

¿Por qué no ambos?

 

¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

 

*~*~*~*

 

Para ejecutar su plan tenían que hacer algo a lo que no estaban muy acostumbrados: pedir disculpas.

Con esos detalles que sólo alguien como Akashi podría dar para que su pareja le perdonara. Con un simple “Disculpa, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por querer tener el control sobre mí mismo y el otro” en la voz de ambas identidades se ganó el perdón del chico.

Quien al escucharlo se lanzó a sus brazos:

-¡Akashi Seijuuro eres un idiota cuando te lo propones!

Como un niño pequeño, el castaño echó a llorar, tratando de sonar enojado mientras le tocaba al Akashi en turno soportar las quejas.

 

Una vez que se desahogó, todas sus fuerzas se agotaron y terminó por quedarse dormido, lo cierto es que no podía estar sin su novio por mucho tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, es decir, sus presencias.

 

Al despertar, se dio la vuelta para contemplar el apuesto rostro de su novio.

-Buenos días Sei- susurró aun adormilado.

-Mnh… Kouki… -solía ser el primero en levantarse pero hoy, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta para cobijarse.

Akashi abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeó varias veces, asegurándose que ya no quedara nada de sueño. 

Giró nuevamente para darle los buenos días a Kouki, que lo miraba divertido.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Furihata sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Se había enamorado de él por enésima ocasión.

 

De él y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

 

 

-¿¡Sei!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ATENCIÓN!
> 
> Tengo una teoría, que por supuesto no se menciona en ningún lado, es sólo una suposición mía:
> 
> Si Oreshi es el de ojos rojos y Bokushi es de un ojo rojo y otro amarillo, la unión de ambas personalidades crean al original Akashi Seijuurou de ojos amarillos, eliminando el otro rojo que le pertenece a Oreshi.
> 
> ¿Confuso?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. O que al menos les haya sorprendido. ¿Comentarios, dudas?
> 
> Nos veremos en otra historia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a su correspondiente autor, son usados sin fines de lucro.


End file.
